


Первый поцелуй/First Kiss

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Губы Курякина были все такими же неподвижными и холодными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый поцелуй/First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609317) by [TaniaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniaRose/pseuds/TaniaRose). 



Вытаскивать человека из воды, особенно такого рослого как Курякин, дело не из легких. Соло понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы восстановить дыхание, прежде чем он мысленно вернулся к мужчине, которого спас.  
Когда он более-менее пришел в себя и оценил обстановку, он наконец-таки обратил внимание на Курякина. Нужно было что-то делать, потому что русский был без сознания и лежал совсем неподвижно.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Соло и ударил Курякина по щеке, несколько сильнее чем требовалось. — Хватит, нет времени спать на работе. Нам надо убираться отсюда.  
Тишина.  
Было слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть, но Соло, глядя на лицо Курякина, готов был поклясться, что лицо мужчины было синеватого оттенка. Он выругался, склонился над телом, которое с каждой секундой все более походило на труп, и уложил Курякина так, чтобы ему легче было оказать первую помощь, основы которой его заставили выучить, когда только завербовали в ЦРУ.  
Приготовившись к тому, что Илья в любой момент может врезать ему кулаком, Соло наклонил его голову и прижался губами к губам своего партнера, пытаясь наполнить кислородом его легкие.  
— Дыши, чтоб тебя, — пробормотал Соло. Ничего не произошло.  
Он вновь повторил действие, но губы Курякина были все такими же неподвижными и холодными. Наверное, его губы были такими же, когда он был в сознании и целовался, размышлял Наполеон. Впрочем, ему сложно было представить, что такой человек как Курякин, у которого то и дело случались вспышки гнева, мог действительно проявлять интерес к поцелуям. Хотя, кажется, он был увлечен… Габи? Соло счел бы это весьма занятным, будь у него чуть больше времени.  
Еще один поцелуй и еще одна минута. Соло стоило бросить эту затею и уходить. Курякин был мертв, был…  
От резкого толчка и громкого кашля, Соло упал на землю. — Слава богу, — пробормотал он, после чего поднялся и подался вперед, помогая Курякину сесть. Курякин что-то ворчал на русском, отмахиваясь от партнера.  
По крайней мере ему не врезали по морде.  
— С тобой все в порядке? — требовательно спросил Наполеон. — Нам нужно поскорее уходить.  
Курякин откашлялся, избавившись наконец-то от воды, которой он наглотался, и кивнул. Протянутую руку Соло он проигнорировал, поднявшись самостоятельно, хоть он и шатался, словно пьяный.  
Соло не успел обдумать то, что произошло. Все еще чувствуя прикосновение холодных неподвижных губ, он вместе с Ильей поспешил как можно скорее убраться отсюда.


End file.
